Recently, compact digital cameras and digital video cameras provided with a solid imaging device such as a CCD or a CMOS imaging device are being embedded in cell phones and mobile communication terminals. Since such an imaging device has been manufactured in a micro size, miniaturization of a zoom lens installed in the imaging device has also been required.